


Treasure Hunt (Pewdiepie & Tobuscus & Cryaotic)

by VladimirVampier



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Horror game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby, Cry and Pewdie are asked to try out a new game for the Oculus Rift and associated platform. They don’t know that they are expected at the same time at the same place. As soon as they play the game, Cry gets kidnapped. Pewdie and Toby have only 2 hours to save him. But the further they get in this scary game, the more realistic it gets. Pewdie and Toby are not so sure if they play a video game anymore..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunt (Pewdiepie & Tobuscus & Cryaotic)

This fanfic is for a contest on DA for the Group PewdieCryBuscus   
This is my first time entering a contest :) 

Summary: Toby, Cry and Pewdie are asked to try out a new game for the Oculus Rift and associated platform. They don’t know that they are expected at the same time at the same place. As soon as they play the game, Cry gets kidnapped. Pewdie and Toby have only 2 hours to save him. But the further they get in this scary game, the more realistic it gets. Pewdie and Toby are not so sure if they play a video game anymore..

Characters: Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, Tobuscus  
Rating: M, just because it’s a bit scary :I  
Pairing: none, unless you want it to be :P

Other information: this sign  \\(-w-)/ means were going to Toby  
This sign  \\(^w^)/ means were going to Pewdie

Proceed and enjoy~

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hello once again audience!” Toby Turner said into his camera,” Intro of darkness then redness then whiteness!” He pressed his palm against the lens, then his thumb and pulled away. It was his most used, and liked, intro. “You will never guess this, audience,” Toby said,” I was asked to play a game for the improved Oculus Rift.” He laughed. While he talked to his camera, Toby walked to the building where he was expected. He informed his viewers of the game and what he had heard about the new Oculus Rift so far. “They have this cool platform kinda thingy, you have to stand on it, and if you walk in real life, you walk in the game too!” Toby was getting even more excited as he reached the building. “The game as the same style as Amnesia: the Dark Descent, but it’s totally different,” Toby laughed,” Just kidding! It’s quite the same, though it has a different game play.” He walked into the building. 

A young lady stepped towards him. “Mister Turner?” she asked. Toby gave her a smile,” The one and only Tobuscus.” She smiled and said:”Follow me.” He was led to a small room full of equipment. “Wow,” Toby said, pointing his camera all around,” This looks awesome.” He spotted the Oculus Rift platform. “This is where you stand, put the Oculus Rift on,” the lady said as she helped him put on the Oculus,” further information will follow in the game.” Toby nodded,” I’m ready.” The lady walked to the console and turned some switches, ready to push the play button, she turned around and said:” The game will now begin. Have fun!”

Toby landed with a loud thud on the ground. He groaned as he stood up, rubbing his rear end. “Not quite the soft landing, right?” a voice sounded from nearby. Toby spun around and came face to face with a tall blond man. He recognized those blue eyes. “Pewdiepie?” he asked. The man laughed and pulled him in for a hug. “Good to see you Tobuscus,” Pewdie said. “I didn’t know it was going to be a multiplayer game,” Toby said wonderingly. “Yeah,” Pewdie said,” they forgot to mention it to me too.” Toby looked at their surroundings. They were standing on a grass field that had a path that lead to a castle that looked suspiciously a lot like the castle from Amnesia. “It looks familiar,” Pewdie said,” don’t you think?” Toby nodded, a sudden growing sense of catastrophe in his body. “Yeah, it looks..” he took another step forward,” almost too real..” 

Suddenly there was a loud thud behind the two. As they turned around, they spotted a young male sprawled on the ground. He had brown locks and a weird white mask on his face. “C-Cry?” Pewdie asked surprised. The man only groaned and Pewdie helped him upright. “what are you doing here?” Pewdie asked. “I was just about to ask you the same question,” Cry said, shaking his head. “This is weird,” Toby said,” Why didn’t they tell us it was multiplayer?” Cry shrugged,” I don’t know. All I know is that I got asked to try out the new Oculus Rift platform game and poof. Now I’m here.” Pewdie nodded,” I flew all the way here, to try it out. You don’t get asked for such a thing every day.” Toby still had that weird feeling, Cry seemed nervous and Pewdie still looked excited to play the game. “Well,” Toby said,” They told me that we got more instructions in the game. I guess that will happen when we enter the castle.” Pewdie grabbed Cry and Toby by the hand and began to walk towards the mansion. “I’m so happy you guys are here,” Pewdie said,” It’s gonna be so much fun!”

As soon as the three of them walked into the mansion, the door closed behind them with a loud bang. It was dark now. A voice sounded from all around them,” Something you treasure has been stolen…Try and get it back before time runs out..” Pewdie looked confused around him as the lights sprang on. The lights covered the room in a soft glow, much like candles. “What was that supposed to mean?” Toby asked bewildered. Pewdie turned to him,” I have no idea. What did it mean by ‘something you treasure has been stolen’? I still have my things.”Pewdie pulled out all the things he kept in his pockets. Toby quickly checked his pockets. “I’m not missing anything either,” Toby said confused,” You Cry?” 

It was silent. Toby looked up and skimmed the room. “Where’s Cry?” “Cry?” Pewdie called, but got no answer,” He’s gone.” The room grew heavy with silence as the two men realized it. “Cry’s the treasure ,” Toby whispered. Pewdie shouted,” They stole Cry?!” Toby looked around him, unsure of what to do. “I don’t like this anymore,” Pewdie whined,” What do we do now?” They stared at each other. “Well,” Toby said, rubbing his arm,” Find Cry, that’s for sure.” Suddenly he noticed a bar with decreasing numbers. “Shit,” he cursed, pulling Pewdie’s attention. “We have to find him fast,” Toby said and pointed at the time bar,” And we only have 1 hour, 55 minutes and 27 seconds left to do that.” “What?” Pewdie cursed in Swedish. “You take that hallway,” Toby pointed at the left,” I’ll go the right one.” Pewdie looked troubled. ”If anything happens, keep going, we’ve got to find him..” Pewdie walked towards the hallway. “Toby?” “Yes?” “I don’t believe we’re actually playing a game,” Pewdie said. Toby left,” Don’t be ridiculous.”

\\(-w-)/

Toby walked through the corridor until he stood before a door. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. The voice from before sounded:” You will enter this room to find what you’re looking for, but be warned.. You will be put to the test. There are a total amount of rooms, each one with a code. To enter the next and escape the last, you have to answer the question on the device with a 4 number code.” Toby listened carefully. He was so going to win this game. There was a click-sound. “You will now enter the first out of 5 rooms,” the voice said,” Good luck and may you find what you’re looking for.” Toby tried the door again, this time it swung open. “Bring it on,” he said, as he walked in the dark room. The door closed behi9nd him with a bang.

\\(^w^)/

Meanwhile, Pewdie kept looking behind him. He felt rather scared, he was alone walking in a dark corridor in a mansion that belonged in a horror movie. “I feel like the bro will jump me any second now,” Pewdie muttered,” I gotta find me a Stephano.” He chuckled. WHAM! Because he was not paying attention, but looked behind him, Pewdie had walked straight into a door. “Ouch!” He rubbed his head with his hand, soothing the upcoming bump on his head. “That felt almost too real,” he said as he tried to turn the doorknob. The voice from earlier spoke:” You will enter this room to find what you’re looking for, but be warned.. You will be put to the test. There are a total amount of rooms, each one with a code. To enter the next and escape the last, you have to answer the question on the device with a 4 number code.” Pewdie rubbed his chin,” Sounds easy enough.” There was a click. “You will now enter the first out of 5 rooms,” the voice said,” Good luck and may you find what you’re looking for.” “Yeah,” Pewdie said,” Let’s do this!” He opened the door and stepped inside. The door closed with a bang, engulfing Pewdie in darkness. 

\\(-w-)/

The room stayed rather dark, a single light bulb in the middle of the room, trying to light his path. Toby noticed the dolls that occupied the small space. “Well,” Toby said, feeling uncomfortable,” that’s creepy.” Some dolls had creepy smiles on their faces, others cried and some didn’t even have a face. Toby walked on through, the device on the door in sight. Once he passed halfway, he felt something on his leg. He froze in fear when he looked down. A small doll with a tooth-aching-sweet smile on its face was clinging at Toby’s leg. Toby tried to shake it off, to no avail. “why won’t you play with us?” the doll suddenly asked. “Because you’re creepy,” Toby answered without really thinking about it. He began to walk again, the doll still clinging to his leg. “But we want to play with you,” the doll said. It sounded persisted, almost angry. 

“Auw!” Toby yelled as he felt some sharp pain in his leg. The doll had bit him. The other dolls began to move too. Toby sped up, he was almost by the door. The dolls were closing in on him. They all sang: “Let us play with you.” “You look so yummy!” or “I can’t wait to feel your flesh between my teeth!” Their eyes glowed red and they bared their sharp teeth. The dolls began to grope, scratch and bite as Toby reached the door. He quickly read the question: ‘What year did JFK get killed?’ “What?!” Toby shouted. He swatted a few dolls away. Think, Toby, think! Toby yelled to himself. Thinking was rather hard as the dolls began to pinch, scratch and bite harder, drawing blood. 19…19…I don’t remember, Toby thought, 19…6..3! “That’s it!” Toby exclaimed and pressed the code in on the device,”1..9..6..3. 1963.” The device beeped and it’s light turned green. Toby quickly swung the door open and walked through. He slammed the door shut, narrowly missing the aggressive teeth of the scary dolls.

\\(^w^)/

It was completely dark. Pewdie shuffled carefully through the room. Suddenly an image popped up out of nowhere. “That looks like a comment,” Pewdie said to himself,” like the ones you see on YouTube..” Curious as he was, he stepped closer to get a better look at it. The comment said: ‘Is this what people like? I don’t get it, it’s total shit. He’s just faking it!’ Pewdie stepped back in surprise. He knew that comment, he had read it this morning. It was a hate comment on one of his videos. He shook his head, he didn’t let it take him down. Suddenly more images of comments popped up. The whole room light up from it. Some were small, others were magnified. They were mean. Very mean. Pewdie shook his head. “No,” he whispered,” there are enough nice comments out there, these won’t get to me.” More and more comments popped up. Pewdie stared at the ground, as not to look at them, and walked carefully further. “He’s not even funny!” a female voice called. “This is a waste of my time!” an angry male voice said. Pewdie shook his head bewildered. He put his hands over his ears, trying to stop the voices from getting in his head. More and more angry voices filled the room. Pewdie was surrounded by hate. It was all so familiar. He always got hate. 

“Worthless!”  
“I hate him!”  
“Nobody likes you!”  
“Why don’t he and his so-called bro’s kill themselves?!” 

That did it. Pewdie began to run. He reached the door and tried to open it. He yelled in frustration when it wouldn’t budge. “Let me out!” he yelled. His eyes fell on the little device beneath the doorknob. Of course! he thought, the code! He read the question:’ What year did WWII end?’ Pewdie grinned, he knew that answer. He quickly typed in 1-9-4-5. The light turned green and a click could be heard. Pewdie tried to open the door, this time it worked. He shut the door behind him, silencing the voices laced with hate. 

\\(-w-)/

Toby felt creeped out. He was sure that he would get nightmares about these dolls. He didn’t like the last room, but he most certainly did not like this room either. He stared at the shining blades that hung from the ceiling. They were swinging from one side of the room to the other, making it almost impossible to get to the door. Almost. Toby had figured a way out, he knew he had to stay calm. If not, he’d be sliced up like an tomato ready to go in the salad. He breathed in deeply and took a step forward. He hadn’t anticipated the knife correctly and had to jump out of the way fast. “Ok, Toby,” he said to himself,” Observation.” He followed the swinging blade with his eyes. He quickly took a step forward. He felt the knife swing by at his back. There were five swinging blades he had to pass, all swinging at different speeds. The next one went slow, he easily passed that. The third went really fast, almost too fast to pass, but Toby managed to do it. Barely. Suddenly, he heard a click and he duck to the floor. He had seen too much Indiana Jones movies to know that he set off a trap. 

He was right. Small knifes, that looked like they belong in a kitchen, shot out of hidden holes in the wall. They missed Toby’s head narrowly and stuck in the opposite wall. After a moment, Toby stood up. Seeing his luck, he breathed in deeply. “onto the next one,” he said. Adrenaline pumped through his body. He swiftly passed the fourth blade, setting off another trap. From the wall to his left a big buzz saw made its way to him, the wall on his right send some smaller knifes his way. Toby had never before been so happy with his reflexes. He dropped to the ground. He felt a slight sting in his left arm. A blade had grazed his skin, leaving a wound that bled. The bleeding was minor and Toby quickly concentrated on the next, and last, blade he had to pass.

“They’re really trying to get me killed,” Toby said. The fifth blade swung not too fast, and since Toby had four other blades of practice, he passed it in a hurry. This time no other knifes came out of the wall, which made Toby sigh in relief. He ran to the door, reading the question on the familiar device:’ How many letters are there?’ “That’s easy,” Toby said,” 26, but that’s only 2 numbers..” Another question appeared:’ And how many numbers?’ “Zero counts,” Toby said,” so that means it’s 10.” Realization hit him. He quickly typed in 2-6-1-0. The light turned green and Toby waited a moment. He realized now was a good time to catch his breath. He walked carefully through the door and closed it softly.

Who knows what’s in the next room..

\\(^w^)/

Pewdie leaned against the door, breathing harshly. He needed a moment to collect himself. Only then did he notice that he was standing on a platform. On the other side of the room was another small platform. The 30 feet long bottom and ceiling between the two platforms was covered with stalagmites and stalactites. Pewdie realized he had to maneuver over the stalagmites to the other side. “Well,” he sighed,” let’s do it.” He carefully climbed on the first spikes. The surface was rough, cutting in his hands. He winced and continued. Eventually he got some sort of rhythm, as he continued climbing. What he didn’t anticipate was the slightly bigger stalagmite, which surface was less rough and more smooth. He slipped. 

“Knulla,” Pewdie cursed as he desperately tried to get a hold. He wrapped his arms around a stalagmite, it cut his skin, and stopped himself from falling and getting impaled with spikes. Well, almost. When he looked down he saw a stalagmite piercing his leg. Pewdie screamed in pain as he pulled his leg from the spike. Blood dripped out of the gap in his right lower leg. A string of Swedish curse words came out of his mouth as he carefully moved on. He was only half way through the room. No, Pewdie thought, I’m already half way through. He ignored the throbbing pain in his leg and continued. He checked the surface of every next stalagmite with his hand. If he got a good grip, he continued. Mindful of the stalactite on the ceiling, he thought± This pain is too real. You can´t feel such a pain in videogames. He was convinced that he was not playing a videogame. 

Finally, after a torturous slow pace, he arrived at the platform. He hauled himself up, away from the stalagmites. His eyes fell on the time limit. “what?!” he yelled in surprise,” I´ve been playing this for a hour already?” He hurriedly made his way to the door. The device sensed him and said the question:’ What year did Amnesia: The Dark Descent come out?” Pewdie would’ve laughed if he weren’t in so much pain. “Good old Amnesia,” Pewdie said,” when, oh, when did you come out?” He pondered for a moment. He knew that he knew the answer. Before playing a game, he always searched for (background)information about said game. He had done that with Amnesia: The Dark Descent too. “Wasn’t it,” Pewdie thought out loud,” 2009?” He typed in 2-0-0-9. The device beeped and blinked red. “Knulla,” Pewdie cursed. “What about 2008?” He typed in 2-0-0-8. The device beeped and blinked red again. ‘One chance remaining.’ A voice said. “Well, fuck me,” Pewdie said. He was so not getting locked in this room. He snapped his fingers,” It’s 2010!” Confident, he typed in 2-0-1-0. The device beeped, turned green and the door clicked. “Fuck yeah,” he said, walking through the door. The adrenaline in his blood making the pain in his leg less.

\\(-w-)/

The room was surprisingly well lid. It was a smaller room than the last and by the first look, less dangerous. But Toby Turner had played enough games and seen enough movies to know not to trust it. “It’s quiet,” he said,” Too quiet.” He saw the paintings on the wall. Is that a desert? Toby wondered, looks like a lot of sand. “Who would want to paint a desert?” Toby mused out loud. It looks quite real, he thought. He walked towards one of the paintings and touched it. Suddenly, sand began to pour out of the painting. “What the hell?!” Toby yelped. Sand began to pour out of the other paintings too, filling the small room rapidly with sand. Shit, shit, shit, shit, Toby thought as he began to wade through the sand. 

He was lucky that the room wasn’t that big. He was almost in reach of the door, but the sand slowed him down. It already was at level with his hips. The device was placed higher than in the other rooms. Toby felt the sand burn in his cuts, which he hadn’t noticed receiving in the last room before. The device said: ‘What year did Baby got back come out?’ Toby groaned. Where is Jacksfilms when you need him? he thought, he told me this. It had a double 9. “So,” Toby coughed,” It’s 199…2!” The sand had reached his chin as he typed in the code. For a moment he was afraid the sand would enter his mouth and nose, but it all disappeared as the door unlocked. Shaking the sand off of himself, Toby walked through the door and closed it. He still felt the burn of the sand in his wounds.

\\(^w^)/

Pewdie whined, the pain in his leg was, as a matter of saying, killing him. He looked surprised around him. The room was brightly lit and there were paintings on the wall. “Why are there paintings of the sea here?” Pewdie asked to himself. He shrugged it off and continued to hobble. He didn’t notice the water that was seeping out of the paintings. He only noticed it when the water finally seeped through his shoes and had reached his ankles. “What the fuck?” Pewdie yelled in surprise, lifting one foot out of the rising water. The water no longer seeped out of the paintings, it was pouring out. “Ouch!” The water had reached Pewdie’s gap in his leg. It was salt water, making his injuries burn. He began to run through the water. 

It was not working. The motion only slowed him down more, making him exhausted. Pewdie began to push the water out of the way with his hands. It burned in his cuts, but it helped, so he continued. The water was so high that Pewdie had to start swimming. He saw the ceiling closing in. He was almost at the door. The device was placed higher than before, but it was already under water. Pewdie took a deep breath and swum to the device. He read the question: ‘What year would have been the end of the world?’ Pewdie swum up again, took a deep breath and dove. He quickly typed in 2-0-1-2. The device gave green light and the water started to drain. Pewdie gasped, finally getting air. He was wet, there was salt in his wounds and his lungs were burning, but he was alive. Yes, alive, he was certain now that whatever they were playing wasn’t a game. He waited for his breathing to return to normal and the burning in his lungs to stop before he opened the door. He was so not ready for the next room.

\\(-w-)/

The room was entirely dark, but when Toby closed the door, a light sprung on. It gave the room an eerie mood. Especially with those corpses hanging from the ceiling. Toby’s heart sunk to his feet. Completely frozen, he stared at the bodies. He recognized them. iJustine, Olga Kay, Gabuscus, SeanKlitzner and right in front of him, Jacksfilms. “Jack..?” he asked. Jack looked with dead eyed at Toby, his neck snapped and dried blood on his lips. “This is not real,” Toby said,” This can’t be real..” He sunk to his knees. The pain felt real, the wounds looked real, everything looked so damn real. That means, they are real, Toby thought in shock. “No!” Toby yelled getting up,” I won’t let you guys just hang there!” He began to desperately try to get Jacksfilms off of the ceiling, pulling on his body trying to climb in so he could cut the rope, but nothing worked. 

Toby fell back to the ground, crying. He didn’t like this anymore, he didn’t like the game. “This is no game,” Toby whispered,” This is no game..” Realization hit him. It’s not a game, they are really going through this tests, but that also meant.. “They really kidnapped Cry!” Toby shot up, running to the door. “I’ve got to save Cry!” he felt himself go into panic mode,” You won’t stop me!” He turned around as he yelled,” You will never stop me! I. Will. Save. Cry.” He looked at the device on the door, reading the question: ‘What year did the first album of the Beatles come out?’ Toby hmpf-ed,” Easy-peasy.” He smashed the code into the device. 1-9-6-3. The device confirmed the right code and unlocked the door. Toby opened and slammed the door shut. He was so done.

\\(^w^)/

Pewdie carefully entered the room. He instantly saw the figure sitting on the floor. “..Marzia?” He ran to her,” Are you okay? What are you doing here?” Marzia didn’t move, nor answered. She just sat there, staring at the floor. “Felix?” she whispered,” Where are you Felix?” Pewdie looked shocked at her. “what are you talking about, I’m right here!” Suddenly Maya and Edgar run to them. “Puga-chan?” Pewdie asked. Maya and Edgar seemed to not notice him and tried to comfort Marzia. CinnamontoastKen appeared too, seeming to look for something. “Where’d you go, buddy?” Ken whispered. Pewdie sprang up,” I’m here!” Then he realized something. “They’re distracting me…” Pewdie said,” They’re trying to keep me from playing..They’re trying to keep me from winning…..Cry!!” Trying to fight the upcoming tears as he heard the distressed cry from Marzia. He looked at the device, which asked: ‘What year did Bad Romance come out?’ “what’s that for a stupid question?” Pewdie arched an eyebrow. “It’s clearly 2009,” he huffed,” Who doesn’t know that?” He typed in 2-0-0-9 and the light turned green. The familiar click sounded. Pewdie opened the door to the, what he knew to be, the last room. 

I’m coming to save you, Cry!

\\(-w-)/

Toby looked around him. The room was barely lit and empty. He was just about to wonder out loud what was going on, when an familiar voice sounded: ”Bravo~ You’ve made it this far.” A figure stepped out of the shadows. “I’m impressed.” The figure looked a lot like Cry, but there was something off about him.. “Cry?” Toby asked. Cry growled,” I’m not your pathetic friend.” He took a deep bow,” The name’s Mad,” Mad!Cry said,” better known as Mad!Cry.” The normal pearl white mask on his face was broken, had red glowing eyes and a toothy grin. “What are you here for?” Toby asked. “Simple,” Mad!Cry shrugged,” I’m here to stop you from going on. I’m here to kill you.” He grinned Suddenly his fingers expanded and formed long, sharp claws. Mad!Cry slashed out at Toby, scraping his chest. “Hey!” Toby yelped, stepping away from Mad!Cry. 

“That hurts?” Mad!Cry laughed maniacal,” It’s supposed to hurt, you silly!” He lashed out again. This time Toby was prepared and quickly jumped out of the way. The next moment, Mad!Cry was chasing Toby through the room. “Sit still you rat, so I can end this quickly,” Mad!Cry said, laughing again. That nutcracker is enjoying this, Toby thought. Suddenly his eyes fell on a spot on the wall. Had that symbol with sword been there before? Toby didn’t think twice about his next move. He ran to the wall and pulled the sword off the wall. “What about now, bitch?” Toby asked, feeling more confident. He had held so many swords before in videogames, surely he knew how to handle it. What could go wrong? “Ooooh,” Mad!Cry pretended to be scared,” did little Toby found a knife? I’m sooooo scared!” He recoiled. Toby growled at the insult. “You lunatic.” Mad!Cry arched an eyebrow,” Me? A lunatic? No..” He dashed towards Toby, ready to strike. Toby held the sword up, deflecting the attack. “Aah,” Mad!Cry said,” You do know how to handle it.” His grin got wider. “That will make it all the more fun!” Claws clashed against metal. The sounds of fighting filled the room. Mad!Cry cut in Toby’s arm, Toby gave the other a stab wound in the chest. Their fight seemed to go on for forever. Suddenly Toby saw an opportunity to wound Mad!Cry badly. Mad!Cry had him pinned against the wall, his claws against Toby’s sword. He could aim for the heart. 

No, Toby thought, I’m not a killer. He swung his sword back and sliced it in Mad!Cry’s upper leg. A chunk of flesh fell off of the leg, revealing the bone. Toby stared in shock at the piece of Mad!Cry’s leg on the ground. Mad!Cry seemed frozen in place. Toby took the opportunity and ran to the door. “You little shit,” Mad!Cry spat,” You think you can kill me?” Toby quickly read the question on the device, then turned around. “No,” he shrugged,” I know I can’t kill you.” He stared at something above himself. Mad!Cry looked confused,” What do you mean?” Toby chuckled,” I can’t kill you.” He shook his head. “But,” he looked directly in Mad!Cry’s eyes,” I have found a way to defeat you.” Mad!Cry’s eyes widened,” How?!” Toby punched in the code on the device, 1-0-2-5. “Like this,” Toby said as the light turned green. “No!” Mad!Cry cried out,” Stop!” Toby opened the door. “Too late,” Toby said grinning,” Sayonara.” Sword in hand, waving goodbye. The door slammed shut. Toby could hear the frustration-filled scream of Mad!Cry. The answer of the question had scared him. For the question was: ‘How much time do you have left?’ He hadn’t paid attention to the time and now there was little time left. Only 10 minutes and 25 seconds, and less, left to save Cry..

\\(^w^)/

Pewdie slammed the door shut. He instantly noticed the figure standing in the middle of the room. “Who’s there?” he asked sharply. “It’s your friend,” the figure said,” Cry.” Pewdie alertly stepped out of the shadows. The figure looked a lot like Cry, but something seemed off. This Cry had thin blue lines all over his arms and mask. The mask had a slight grin. The normal Cry didn’t have that. Pewdie took a step back. “You’re not Cry.” The Cry chuckled,” You’re right, I’m not.” He bowed. “I’m Virus!Cry,” he said and send an electric pulse towards Pewdie. Pewdie tried to step away, but failed. The electric pulse hit him in his stomach. Pewdie doubled over. He was already so exhausted from the wounds he received earlier. He was in no shape to fight this monster.

“Aww,” Virus!Cry cooed,” are you tired?” He charged the electricity in his hands,” Well, why don’t you sit down for a moment?!” He send the blast to Pewdie’s feet. Pewdie jumped out of the way. “Knulla!” “Hey, baby,” Virus!Cry laughed,” Wanna dance?” He send rapid electrical pulses to the ground beneath Pewdie’s feet, much like a machine gun. Pewdie fell to the ground as his body wrecked with electricity. He coughed. “You’re weak,” Virus!Cry spat,” no match for me. Worthless.” “I’m not worthless,” Pewdie whispered angry. Virus!Cry didn’t see him coming. Blood gushed out of his nose as Pewdie punched it. “You little shit!” Virus!Cry yelled. He send more electricity Pewdie’s way. His attacks got more fierce, but also less accurate. His aim was off, meaning Pewdie could dodge the attacks. Virus!Cry grew frustrated. His whole body charged up. Pewdie took that moment to run to the door and look for the question at the device: ‘How many time do you have left?’ Pewdie asked out loud,” Not much, that’s for sure.” He looked at the clock and typed 0-9-4-7 in. 

As he opened the door, ready to step through, he could hear the angered cry from Virus!Cry. He quickly shut the door as Virus!Cry filled the room with electricity. He was a bit too late as some of the electric charge seeped through the small gap of the door. It hit Pewdie’s wounded leg. He gasped and stumbled to the floor. How was he ever going to save Cry like this? His wound bleeding, he felt dizzy and exhausted and he was alone. He laid on the ground of the what seemed to be a hall, right before a big door. He felt defeated, desperate.. He was trying to hold on to his little bit of power. He had to fight to save his friend. He was going to fight, he was going to save Cry. Even if that would mean the end of himself.

\\(-w-)/ <3 \\(^w^)/

Toby walked towards the light. He saw a big golden door. It was richly decorated. Suddenly he saw a body laying on the ground. “…Pewdie?” The body looked up at him and smiled,” Hey Toby..” Toby helped him sit up, that when he saw the wounds on Pewdie’s body. “What happened to you?” Toby asked,” You’re covered with wounds..and your leg!” Pewdie sighed, barely keeping himself up,” Well..I’ve been through a lot, though those stalagmites got me good.” Toby took off his shirt, which was only hanging by threads, thanks to Mad!Cry, and wrapped it around the gap in Pewdie’s leg. “this should stop the bleeding.” Pewdie nodded,” You took quite the beating yourself.” He saw the cuts on Toby’s arms, legs and face, but what really catched his eye where the slightly deeper gashes, mainly on his chest. “How’d you get these?” Toby looked down. “These?” he asked, pointing at his chest,” Those are a souvenir from the one that calls himself Mad!Cry.” Pewdie’s eyes went wide,” You fought Mad!Cry?” Toby nodded,” Care to explain why you have burn marks?” “That would be the electricity Virus!Cry send my way,” Pewdie said. They stared at each other.

“Are you able to go on?” Toby asked concerned. “I will be fine,” Pewdie said, trying to stand up. Toby helped him,” You sure?” Pewdie nodded,” Besides, I can’t let you run off, save the damsel in distress and win this game now, can I?” They laughed. “Though I would hardly call Cry a damsel in distress,” Toby said chuckling. “Yeah,” Pewdie said, his expression changed to earnestness,” We don’t even know how he’s doing.” Toby walked to the big golden door,” Let’s find out, shall we?” Pewdie took the other doorknob and together they pushed. It wouldn’t budge. “Uhh,” Pewdie said,” What if we pulled?” This time the two men pulled the doorknobs. It slowly gave way. “Well, that totally ruined our grand entre,” Toby said. Pewdie chuckled. The laugh died on his face as they walked into the room. It was some sort of throne room, for there was a majestic throne at the back of it. They noticed Cry at the foot of the throne. He seemed fine, other than that his shirt was missing and there were words scratched on his back: Mine. On the throne sat…a girl? She looked hardly as old as the three of them. An evil grin was on the her face. “You’ve made it,” she said cheerfully,” What a lovely surprise!” Toby stepped forward,” Who are you? What do you want from us? And what’s happening?” 

She motioned for him to slow down,” One question at a time..” She stood up. “Of course I will tell you everything,” she said,” My name is Rebecca, better known as ThatGamerGurl202. As for what I want.. revenge.” She bowed down and started to stroke Cry’s hair. “Why?” Pewdie asked. “I’ve been subscribed to the three of you for years,” she started, keeping her attention on Cry,” I liked, favorite, shared every video, of all channels. I watched it all, every video, every stream. I spend almost all my money on your merchandise, I paid for your charity streams. I’ve been to every meet-up, vidcon, etc.” She straightened her back, an angry scowl on her face. Toby only now saw what she looked like. She was around 6’5 tall, long wavy brown hair. Big brown eyes and a pale skin. She was dressed in a plain yellow tank top, a skirt that was formfitting and just reaching her knees. The legging she wore was as black as her skirt, but had sparkling hearts. “But, did I ever get an acknowledgement, appreciation…a shout out? Did I ever get recognition?” she spat,” No.” The guilt was clear to see in the eyes of Toby and Pewdie. Cry’s eyes were not visible, but he felt the same regret. They had let a very big fan down. They had never meant to do that. They value their fans. “So,” she said, an evil expression replaced the look of anger and betrayal,” I decided to trick you, by making this game. Of course I got help with I got help with all of this, but the trials, the looks, that’s all me.” She seemed pretty proud of herself. “But,” Toby said,” Why take Cry?” Rebecca laughed and patted Cry on the head,” Because I like him the most.” 

Pewdie turned to Toby,” What do we do now?” Toby whispered back,” I don’t know, she’s so young.” Pewdie looked up at Cry, bound and half naked. “Anyway,” Rebecca said,” Time for the finale!” She clapped in her hands. Mad!Cry and Virus!Cry appeared next to the throne. “You’ve found him in time,” she said turning to Toby and Pewdie,” but now you have to save him.” She laughed. It went straight through the bone. She clapped in her hands again. Suddenly they were surrounded by evil SupGuys. “Ironic,” Toby said, lifting his sword. “Of course you’ve first got to fight them off,” she said,” Good luck.” She whistled and the SupGuys attacked. They were pretty fast for the short legs they had. Sharp teeth scarped skin as Pewdie tried desperately to get them off. Toby stepped in front of him, protecting him. Luckily, the SupGuys didn’t have arms, or they’d be even more dangerous. But Toby and Pewdie were tired from the trials and the evil was slowly gaining on them. “I can’t keep this up for long,” Toby said as he sliced through yet another SupGuy. “I believe I see a weapon,” Pewdie said looking around the room,” but I need back-up to get there.” “where do you need to go?” Toby asked. “Over there, on the right by that armor.” Toby quickly looked the way Pewdie was pointing. “On 3,” Toby said,” 1..” Pewdie took a stance. “2..” Toby decapitated an evil SupGuy. “3!” Suddenly both men broke out in a run, surprising the others. They reached the armor and Pewdie pulled out a battle axe. “Nice,” Toby said, before deflecting an attack. Pewdie laughed and went to attack. There were a little less than 25 SupGuys left. “How kind,” Pewdie said,” You left some for me!” The SupGuys lessened as both men swung their weapons. Toby beheaded some, others got stabbed with his sword. Pewdie sliced them all open with his axe. Soon there was one evil SupGuy left. They looked at each other. Toby grinned,” All yours.” Pewdie nodded a thanks and killed the little monster. “Our time,” Mad!Cry whispered in Toby’s ear. Toby turned around and lifted his sword, successfully deflecting the upcoming attack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pewdie fight Virus!Cry. They had fought against the evil Cry’s before, they knew what they are capable of and which moves they had. The Cry’s seemed to realize it too. Suddenly they switched places. Toby vs. Virus!Cry and Pewdie vs. Mad!Cry. Things got complicated.

Toby hadn’t fought Virus!Cry before, he didn’t know what his moves where. He had a hard time dodging electrical shocks that were send his way. He tried to find a weak spot, but to no avail. This is not going to work, Toby thought as he wiped the sweat off of his head. He got distracted by Pewdie, who cried out in pain. He saw Mad!Cry’s claws dig in Pewdie’s flesh. Mad!Cry laughed as he dropped Pewdie to the floor. “Pewdie!” Toby yelled and ran to his friend. An sudden electric pulse beneath his feet send him crashing to the ground. With a grunt, he laid next to Pewdie. “I can’t keep this up, man,” said a weak Pewdie. “We have to,” Toby groaned,” Think about Cry.” Both looked up at the throne. They saw how Rebecca restrained Cry with a rope. He was desperately trying to break free, to get to them, to help them. He cried for them, screamed for them to get up. Virus!Cry charged his hands and Mad!Cry got ready to dug his claws in, they were standing over the two on the ground, ready to deliver the last blow. They were grinning, convinced of victory. 

That’s why they never saw it coming. Pewdie and Toby suddenly kicked their legs from under them, making the Cry’s fall flat on the back. They sprung up. Toby’s back was against Pewdie’s, delivering blows to Virus!Cry. Pewdie swung his axe, narrowly missing Mad!Cry. Virus!Cry send electrical pulses through the ground. Toby and Pewdie jumped and swung both their weapons at Virus!Cry. The sword sliced his upper arm off, the axe his left leg. Virus!Cry stared in shock at the two before falling to the floor. They watched as Virus!Cry’s body twitched, face first on the floor. It got very quiet. Pewdie turned around to see where Mad!Cry had gone to. To his surprise, Mad!Cry was just standing there, looking shell-shocked. Pewdie was so surprised that he was frozen in place. Time seemed to go fast again when Mad!Cry let out an angry howl. His eyes flashed red and he lashed out to the Swede. Toby jumped in front of him, sword held high, deflecting the blow. Pewdie blinked. “Go!” Toby said,” Get Cry!” He moved out of Mad!Cry’s claws way. “But-“ 

“Just go!”

Toby yelled,” I can handle this.” He let out a hiss when nails scraped over the skin of his arms. Pewdie stood still and stared at the fight. Toby turned towards him and pushed him,” GO.” Pewdie begun to run, axe still in his hand, towards the throne. Rebecca had been quiet when Virus!Cry fell, but now, as she saw how they were making a mess of her minions, she fled. Tugging Cry with her, she went for the door in the back of the room. Cry struggled, trying to pull the rope from his hands and neck. “Stop struggling!” Rebecca said frustrated,” you’ll only make it worse!” “I don’t care!” Cry yelled,” Let. Me. Go!” In the corner of her eye, Rebecca saw Pewdie approaching fast. “Shit,” she cursed. She pulled a knife out of her pocket. “One step closer,” she hissed, pointing the knife at Pewdie,” and you can say goodbye to your precious friend.” She pulled Cry close, laying the knife on his throat. “I’m not kidding.” Pewdie froze, unsure of what to do. “Let him go,” he said softly,” you’ve had your revenge. We played your game.” She laughed and shook her head,” The game isn’t finished, until I say so!” She opened the door,” If you follow us within 5 minutes, he’s dead.” She stroke Cry’s hair,” if you wait, you’ll get an surprise.” Neither of the choices appealed to Pewdie. Rebecca walked backwards through the door and kicked it shut. “Knulla,” Pewdie cursed. He quickly turned around and ran back to help Toby. Both Mad!Cry and Toby looked exhausted. Panting they stood in front of each other, before going at it again. 

Pewdie gasped in shock as he saw Mad!Cry’s long nails and fingers disappear in Toby’s side. “Gah,” Toby said, looking at the claw in his body. With an evil grin, Mad!Cry pulled his hand back. Blood streamed out of the wound. Toby coughed, his knees gave out, he dropped to the floor. Mad!Cry turned around, he was smug and smirked. Pewdie was frozen in place, the axe he had fell from his hands as he clasped them over his mouth. His eyes open wide and filled with tears, he stared at Toby. There was a little trail of blood, running down Toby’s chin, he coughed again. He was sitting on the floor, on top of his legs, knees pointing forward, sword still in hand. “1 down,” Mad!Cry said as he walked to the shocked blonde,” 1 to go..” He raised his claw, ready to slice of Pewdie’s head, who was still staring at Toby. “Oh no, you don’t,” Toby said. With all the strength that he could collect, he stood up, sprinted to Mad!Cry and swung his sword. Mad!Cry screamed as his hands got separated from his body. Toby ended it quickly by decapitating Mad!Cry. His head rolled over the floor. 

“I fight for my friends,” Toby said. He turned to Pewdie,” Are yo- Gah!” Toby doubled over and coughed harshly. He spit the collected blood on the ground. Pewdie seemed to finally get out of his shock and ran to Toby. “Shit, are you okay?” Pewdie asked, taking hold on Toby. Toby’s voice was raw as he answered,” Yeah, I’m fine.” He straightened up, holding his side. Pewdie inspected the wound,” The bleeding has stopped, but try not to move too much.” Toby nodded,” what about Cry?” Pewdie looked ashamed,” She threatened to kill him, cut his throat, if I followed within 5 minutes.” “That bitch.” “Then I came back to help you. And..and..a-and..” Pewdie stuttered. Toby pulled Pewdie close and hugged him. “It’s okay,” he said,” We’ll go after them. We’ll get her.” Pewdie hold Toby’s shoulders, a little awkward because Toby wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Promise me you will get him to safety,” Toby said, stroking Pewdie’s hair. “We both will,” Pewdie said looking up. Toby laughed softly,” I don’t know how long I can hold up..” Pewdie got a hold of Toby’s hand and pulled him with him to the door. “You’ll hold up long enough,” Pewdie said sternly,” You have kept me safe so far.” He opened the door. “She’ll regret the day she choose to take revenge on us..” 

After walking through a lot of corridors, Toby and Pewdie arrived by yet another door. Without taking a break, they opened the door. The first thing they saw was the giant pool, with high glass walls surrounding it, against the back wall. The second thing they noticed was Rebecca, who was standing on a platform 32 feet from the surface of the pool, which was 16 feet deep. The third thing that catched their eyes was Cry. His mouth was covered by a cloth and a weight, which looked like it belonged in a cartoon, was bound around his ankle. “Hey there~” Rebecca sing-sang,” I see you’ve survived..That’s too bad.” “Cut the crap,” Toby said,” Tell us what you want.” Rebecca looked disapproving. “you want to know what I want?” she said, darkness in her voice. She pulled Cry closer to her, she was standing on the edge of the platform, stroking Cry’s hair. The two men tensed when they saw the scared posture of Cry. “you want to know what I want?” she repeated, barely audible. Suddenly she shoved Cry forward. “Cry!” Pewdie yelled as he saw how the man hit the water. The weight around his ankle pulling him down. Rebecca disappeared through a door by the platform, her last words carrying a heavy shocked silence

” My grand finale..” 

Pewdie ran up to the glass wall, beating his fists against it. Toby began to hit the glass with his sword. Once it shattered into a million pieces, Toby helped Pewdie over the edge. Pewdie took a deep breath and dove. He quickly spotted Cry, who seemed to be unconscious. That was probably because he hit the water very hard. Pewdie tugged on the weight around Cry’s ankle. His lungs began to burn and he had to get up. He gasped,” I can’t get the weight off!” He yelled to Toby. “Try the sword!” Toby said, reaching the sword to Pewdie. He grabbed it and dove again. After a lot of struggling, swinging and really burning lungs, he got the weight off of Cry. Pewdie took a hold of Cry and pulled him up to the surface. Toby was ready to help Pewdie and Cry out of the pool. Toby laid Cry on his back and listened for any sign of breathing. Pewdie was on his hands and knees, panting harshly in and out. It was all getting to him. “He’s not breathing,” Toby said, he immediately pulled off Cry’s mask and began CPR. Pewdie could only stare at Toby trying to save their friend. It seemed to take forever. The counting..1…2…3…4… The breathing… in…in…in…in.. The pushing on Cry’s chest…1…2…3…4… Then it happened. Cry coughed. Cry turned his body. Cry threw up the water from his lungs. Cry cried. Cry breathed. 

Cry lived.

“Thank god,” Pewdie whispered and collapsed besides Cry. “You’ll be nauseous,” Toby said to Cry,” and we have to get you to a hospital as soon as possible.” Cry nodded and coughed again. Toby stroke his locks out of his face and smiled warmly. Cry closed his eyes and blacked out, holding Pewdie’s arm. Toby took hold of Cry’s other hand. A sudden dizziness came over him and he went unconscious. The last thing he remembered was the ceiling of the room where he almost lost a friend. 

He opened his eyes and blinked. His head was aching and his whole body felt sore. “Ugh,” he groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his head. He suddenly realized his hand was intertwined with somebody’s else’s hand. “Cry?” Toby asked, pulling his hand freeze. He shook the masked man. Cry groaned as he was rudely awakened. “What?” he asked grumpy. “Are you alright?” Toby asked. “Yeah,” Cry said, pulling his other hand from Pewdie’s,” Why shouldn’t I?” Toby gave him a look. Yeah, Toby thought, Why sho-..oh. He suddenly remembered everything. The look on Cry’s face told him, he did too. “Pewdie,” Cry said, poking Pewdie,” Wake up.” Pewdie opened his eyes. “I feel really fucked,” Pewdie’s voice was laced with sleep,” Wait, when did you get a clean shirt?” He pointed at Toby. Toby only now realized his chest wasn’t bare, but there was his usual Tobuscus T-shirt. He checked out the rest of his body. “My wounds are gone,” he said stunned. Cry and Pewdie checked themselves too. “Yeah, me too,” Pewdie said,” I do feel sore though..” Cry seemed to freeze when he looked around. “ Guys…,” he said,” isn’t there supposed to be a building here?” The others stared shocked at him. They found themselves on a grass field with the occasional flower, instead of the building that was supposed to be there. “You know what?” Pewdie said,” Let’s tell no-one.” Toby nodded and said:” What about we just forget all this?” The other two nodded. “So..” Cry said, standing up,” what now?” Toby stood up and helped Pewdie do the same. “Movie at my house?” Toby asked,” You can stay the night.” Pewdie smiled,” Sounds like a plan.” Cry grinned,” What movie are we gonna watch?” They began to walk away. “I dunno, it’s up to you,” Toby said shrugging. “Well,” Pewdie said,” I at least know what kind of movie we are not going to watch.” The others looked confused at him. Pewdie chuckled, swung his arms around his friends and said:” A horror movie.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This took me quite some time/work.  
I hope it’s good enough.  
I’m bad at writing (horror).

I hope you enjoyed and if you did any of the following things, thank you!

-liked  
-added to your favorites  
-gave kudos


End file.
